Predefini
}}} | Aakon = Aakon | Aesir = Aesir | Air Colossi = Air Colossi | Demônios Alienígenas = Demônios de outros planetas e/ou culturas do que aqueles da Terra | Annunaki degenerado em Demônios = Divindades Annunaki degeneradas em demônios | Anjos (Monotheism) = Anjos das religiões monoteístas | Anjos (Décimo Reino) = Anjos doCéu Asgardiano | Angels degenerated into Demons = Fallen Angels degenerated into demons | Archons = Archons | Arthrosians = Arthrosians | Badoon = Badoon | Beasts (Mutants) = Beasts, descendants of Henry McCoy | Axi-Tun = Axi-Tun | Bird Men of Akah Ma'at = Bird Men of Akah Ma'at | Cat People = Cat People | Cat People (Demons) = Cat People (Demons) | Celestials = Celestials | Cheyarafim = Cheyarafim | Colossi = Colossi | Creatures (Kosmos) = Creatures from Kosmos | Demon Dogs = Demon and demonic dogs | Demons (Limbo) = Demons from Limbo | Demons of the Dark Dimension = Demons of the Dark Dimension | Demons of the Negative Zone = Demons of the Negative Zone | Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn = Demons of the Realm of the Crimson Dawn | Deviant Mutates (Deviant Experiments) = Mutates originated from Deviant experiments on other beings (sometimes Deviants themselves) | Deviant Mutates (Monstrous Deviants) = Monstrous Deviants deemed "mutates" | Deviants (Artificial Eternals) = "Deviants", Artificial Eternals created by the alien Eternals, servants of the Celestials on Earth-30826 | Deviants (Homo descendus) = Deviants originated from the Celestials' experiments on Earth human or pre-human population | Deviants of Armechadon = Deviants of Armechadon | Deviants of Tebbel = Deviants of Tebbel | Djinn = Djinn | Dragons of Otherworld = Dragons of Otherworld | Drenx = Drenx | Dwarves of DwarfHaven = Dwarves of DwarfHaven | Dwarves of Nidavellir = Dwarves of Nidavellir | Dwarves of Weirdworld = Dwarves of Weirdworld | Ede = Ede | Elan = Elan | Elder Gods degenerated into Demons = Elder Gods degenerated into demons | Elder Races = part of elder races | Elders of the Universe = Elders of the Universe | Elderspawn = Elderspawn | Elves of Klarn = Elves of Klarn | Elves of Otherworld = Elves of Otherworld | Elves of the North Pole = Elves of the North Pole, traditionally Santa Claus' helpers | Ennead = Ennead | Epsiloni = Epsiloni | Eternals (Aliens) = Eternals of Earth-30826, alien servants of the Celestials | Eternals (Homo immortalis) = Eternals originated from the Celestials experiments on Earth human or pre-human population | Eternals of Eyung = Eternals of Eyung | Eternals of Ron-Shor = Eternals of Ron-Shor | Fairies of Avalon = Fairies of Avalon and Otherworld | Fairies of the Nine Realms = Fairies of Asgard and the Nine Worlds | Faltine = Faltine | Faustians = Faustians | Fire Demons of Muspelheim = Fire Demons of Muspelheim | Froma = Froma | Fungi = Fungi (plural of fungus): part of the group of beings including mushrooms | Giants of Otherworld = Giants of Otherworld | Gibborim = Gibborim | Glx = Glx | Goblins (Limbo) = Goblins of Limbo | Gods of Hogun's Race = Gods of the unidentified species of Asgardian Gods to which Hogun belongs in most realities | Hellbent = Hellbent | Hellhounds = Hellhounds | Humanos (Homo sapiens) = [[Homo sapiens|Humanos (Homo sapiens)]] | Humans transformed into Demons = Humans transformed into demons | Incubi = Incubi | Inhuman Badoon = Inhuman Badoon | Inhumans (Inhomo supremis) = Inhumans originated from the Kree experiments on Earth human or pre-human population | Inua = Inua | Japanese Macaques (Macaca fuscata) = [[Japanese Macaques (Macaca fuscata)|Japanese Macaques (Macaca fuscata)]] | Jinn (Nine Realms) = Jinn from Asgard and the Nine Realms | Jovians (Humans) = Jovians | Kentauros = Kentauros, the Centaurs of Olympus | Kith = Kith | Kree = Kree | Krozzar = Krozzar | Kt'kn = of the Kt'kn species | Lava Colossi = Lava Colossi | Lem = Lem | Lilin = Lilin | Lilîtu = Lilîtu, a race of female wind demons affiliated with the Annunaki | Loa = Loa, mystical beings related to the Vodu gods and the Voodoo and Santerian religions | Lupak = Lupak | Mutant M'Kraan = Mutant M'Kraan | Mutantes (Homo superior) = Mutantes humanos, com um Gene-X, também conhecido na maioria dos universos como Homo superior | Neo = Neo | Octessence = Octessence members | Ogdoad = Ogdoad | Oni = Oni | Petro Loa = Petro loa, evil loa spirits | Phalanx = Phalanx | Plodex = Plodex | R'malk'i = R'malk'i | Rock Trolls (Orange-Skinned) = Rock Trolls (the orange-skinned Asgardian kind) | Shi'ar = Shi'ar | Skrull Mutants (K-Class Deviants) = Skrull Mutants | Smilodon = Smilodon | Slavers (Aliens) = of the Slavers alien species | Sovereign = Sovereign | Storm Colossi = Storm Colossi | Succubi = Succubi | Symbionts = Symbionts | Technarchy = Technarchs | Teteoh = Teteoh | Tsiln = Tsiln | Tzitzimime = Tzitzimime | Uncreated (Aliens) = Uncreated, aliens | Uncreated (Demons) = Uncreated, demons | Vanir = Vanir | White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) = [[White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus)|White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus)]] | Whynnm = Whynnm | Wolverines (Gulo gulo) = [[Wolverines (Gulo gulo)|Wolverines (Gulo gulo)]] | Zyndarian = Zyndarian | #default = }}}|-1}}|s|[[ }}}]]| }}}|-1}}|i|[[ }}}]]| }}}|-1}}|d|do }}}| }}}|-2}}|en|[[ }}}]]| }}}|-1}}|u|[[ }}}]]|[[ }}}s]]}}}}}}}}}} }}. Se você encontrar um personagem no banco de dados que não é mostrado aqui, edite a página desse personagem adicionando " }} | lava men = Lava Man | neo = neo | werewolves = Werewolf | symbionts = Symbiote | #default = }}}|-1}}|s | }}}|0| }}}}}-1}} }} | }}} }}}}" como sua origem. }}}/Galeria | Veja Também: A }}}/Galeria|Galeria }}} }} }} Categoria:Personagens por Espécie, Raça ou TipoCategoria:Categorias de Raça Uso Se a predefinição não imprimir o que é esperado, edite esta predefinição para alterar um link para a página correta. O nome para classificar a raça do personagem em seu campo Origem também pode ser alterado editando esse modelo. Certifique-se também de que está listado em Módulo:CharacterInfoboxOrigins. Se necessário, solicite ajuda em Conselho:Tarefas Relacionadas ao Site. Categoria:Predefinições de Categoria